Pogo
This is a featured article, which means it has been identified as one of the best articles produced by The Oddbods Show Wiki community. '' '''Pogo '''is one of the most popular characters of "The Oddbods Show", as well as Fuse, another most popular. He is voiced by '''Marlon Dance-Hooi', who also does the voice of Fuse in the show. His First Appearance is in "It's My Party". The Latest Appearance So Far is "The Festive Menace". His goal is to prank everybody and make them all laugh. Appearance Pogo wears a blue fursuit with antennae that look like striped horns or rabbit ears while donning two black/dark grey paint marks on his cheeks. Personality Pogo is the mischievous prankster of the Oddbods who enjoys pulling pranks on each of his friends just to get a good laugh. He is also pretty energetic and can run pretty fast. Despite his love of being mischievous, Pogo cares deeply about his friends. Pogo has phasmophobia '''(fear of ghosts) and '''bovinophobia (fear of cows). His personality is mischievous, pranks, cheeky, troublemaker, goofy, fun-loving, energetic, fast, childish, caring, aggressive (sometimes), clumsy and forgetful (sometimes). Character Descriptions "Pogo is a Little Bit of Mischief and a Whole Lot of Silly. This Playful Prankster is The Master of Surprises!" (Seen in Disney Channel Asia's The Oddbods Show Promo About Pogo) "Meet Pogo. He's Blue... Mostly (It says this as they show an image of him posing like a tree sculpture covered in green spray paint). He's Cheeky. He's Mischief. Game for a Laugh Whatever The Cost. A Creative Genius. An Agent of Chaos. That's Pogo." (Seen in The Oddbods Website Video About Pogo) '' Gallery Pogo the Prankster.png|Pogo (Night Palette) Pogilot.png|Pogo's original design as seen in 'Ice Cream (Pilot)' Waddle Pwankpants.png|Pogo as Seen as a Baby (Seen in The Oddfather and The Festive Menace). Pogood.png|Pogo in His Nice Form (as Seen in The Festive Menace) Vampogo.png|Pogo in His Vampire Form from Marv's Magic (Seen in Party Monsters) Vampogo Bat.png|Pogo in His Vampire Bat form. Image.jpeg|Pogo as a Pirate as seen in The Clown Off|link=https://theoddbodsshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Clown_Off Pogo as a Clown.jpeg|Pogo as a Clown as seen in The Clown Off|link=https://theoddbodsshow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Clown_Off Pogo as a Mime.jpeg|Pogo as a mime as seen in Mime and Newt's Lucky Day Pogo the Easter Bunny.png|Pogo as an Easter Bunny Pogo sheet.jpg Appearances in ''The Oddbods Show (* means Starring Role) * It's My Party * A Good Heart * Marooned * * The Sheriff of Oddsville * Slick Moves * One Two Many * * Pogo the Poltergiest * * Robobuddy * Pain in the Arts * * Zeelionaire * Bad Medicine * Fuse Ruse * Narco Klepto * My Hero * Florence Newtingale * Hypnobod * * Zee in Charge * The Last Laugh * * Strictly No Dancing * The Amazing Slicko * Panic Room * * I-Scream Apocalypse * * Super Zeroes * * Newt's Lucky Day * * 50-Foot Zee * * The Last Straw * * Build A Rocket Bubbles * * Macho Jeff * One Short of a Full Set * * Mind Control * * Monster of Oddsville * * Zoom * Mr. Snuffles * Headcase * * Pocket-Sized Pogo * * It's Just Like Riding a Bike * Double Scoop * * Wheels of Furry * * The Shame, The Blame and the Fame * * Anger Mismanagement * On the Cards * * The Brain Game * You Can't Handle the Tooth * I am Bubbles * Jetpack Blues * The Oddfather * Our Son, Slick * Deserted * Your Move, Jeff * Hotdog 500 * Double O' Zee * The Clown Off * Pogo and the Lamp * Master Jeff * Monster Truck * Driving Jeff Crazy * Cross Newt Training * The Abominable Snowbear * The Grimbles * A Bridge to Fuse * Balloon Bods * A Class Act * Attack of the Drone * Slicknado * No Go, Pogo * The Jump * The Cone Wars * Twitcher Trouble * Sickbods * Pogo Be Gone * Bumble Bubbles * Itch Hunt * Snow Joke * Uncle Zee * Let the Games Be Gone * Party Monsters * The Festive Menace * Gumball Machine * Toy Machine * Racing Rampage * Toilet Troubles * Peephole * Suitcase Measuring * Plant Pots * Jeff Jumpscare * Pumpkin Pinata * Cliffhanger * The Right Side * Football Cheats * Paper Toss * Sweet Dreams * Prison Break * Headstart Updates Coming Soon! Character Videos Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Antiks